It is common for electrical devices and other sensitive devices to require a cover to provide both protection of the device and safety for the user of the device. Generally, the covers of such devices are required to be removable such that the device is accessible for maintenance or alteration, for example. Conventionally, fittings such as screws are used so that the cover may be securely attached to the device while still allowing the possibility of removing and replacing the cover. Electrical standards also require the cover to be tool-removable.
The removal of screws is a time consuming process requiring the individual removal of often a large number of screws manually. Additionally, the screws are easily lost or dropped inside the device which may cause damage to the device and produce additional safety risks to the user. The loss of one or more screws impacts the effectiveness of the device cover permanently unless the screw is replaced. Continual removal and replacement of screws may also lead to the screw heads becoming damaged, thereby rendering removal of the screws and device cover impossible.
There is a desire for a means of attaching a cover to a device that is quick, safe and efficient.